Death and Life: Hope to Live For
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: The Happy One of my Trilogy turned quad...and the end. Olivia gets back with Peter's help and they begin to live a happy life even if it gets off to a rough start. A past character suddenly turns up at Massive Dynamic...uh oh, trouble for them.
1. Imposter

Hope to Live For

Spoilers: All Episodes

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or its characters, if I did...Olivia would be safe over here.

* * *

B/N: I bring in an old character that we lost, it'll be a bit of a shock and its not explained how but it is. Also, we get a bit of a surprise at the end. This ends my Trilogy that ended up being a quad...the happy ending. Finally!

* * *

Peter eyed Olivia as they sat in the coffee shop, he had picked her up for breakfast before heading to the lab. She seemed distracted, far off from reality. Placing his hand on hers, she immediately snatched it back and eyed him.

"Livy, you okay Sweetheart?" He eyed her and she just looked at him, as if studying him. "Olivia, are you alright?"

"Fine, we should get going...no doubt Broyles will get aggravated if we're late." She stood and grabbed her purse, walking to the door.

Peter paid the check and joined her, finding her by the car. "Sure you're fine?"

"I'm fine Peter, drop it." She snapped and got in the SUV's passenger set.

* * *

That worried him, Olivia always was open with him even if she wasn't with anyone else. He found she was different upon arrival back in their world.

Olivia didn't allow him to touch her.

Olivia didn't drink wine or beers and took her coffee straight black.

Olivia was closed off and didn't seem to have an issue looking at him, he recalled her telling him it was hard to look at him because he glimmered.

The usual uneasiness between her and Walter vanished, she looked at Astrid strangely and didn't speak to her at all and she followed orders to the letter even if they were odd. She never went off the book anymore, despite the past and doing so when deemed necessary.

He attempted to kiss her after their return, he had gone to her apartment to check on her like Walter said he should but when he tried to kiss her, she balked and moved away.

If he didn't know any better, he'd say this wasn't his Olivia...she was too strong and too different. Only his Olivia would know what they spoke before leaving...if she didn't know then she wasn't his Olivia.

He went to the back of SUV and opened the trunk, she looked at him through the rear mirror and he smiled. "Just checking if we're stocked, remember last time we were on a case and we forgot the necessities...Broyles was pissed."

"All too well."

* * *

He allowed her to think he was checking their supplies but in truth he was grabbing a tranquilizing dart. He shut up the case and made his way to the front, he was careful to hold onto the dart without her noticing.

"Hey, remember why I came back?" He looked at her and she nodded.

"I do, why?"

"Well Broyles is wanted a full report and I thought maybe we should leave that out...do you remember what you said to make me return?"

She studied him for a while before smiling, "I told you I love you."

He gently placed a hand on her face and for a moment she allowed the contact, it was all he needed to stab her with the dart, she looked down and eyed him.

"Peter?"

He eyed her as she became drowsy...his eyes simple. "My Olivia didn't say that, so go to hell."

* * *

A/N: What Now?


	2. Decisions

Hope to Live For

* * *

Peter waited till she was knocked out before driving to Massive Dynamic...Nina Sharp seemed to be very invested in Olivia's safety. She had asked Broyles and him both how she was since her return because Olivia had not answered her calls.

He later found from Nina that she had assisted in the trails of Cortexiphan, helping with the female children since they needed a female on sight. In her time she had become attached to Olivia, watching her grow and eventually helped her get into the FBI and also Fringe.

The one thing Peter knew was that if Nina found out that their Olivia was still on the other side, she'd fight to get her back and Peter was willing to help her fight.

* * *

By the time he got to Massive Dynamic, he found Nina waiting for him outside. He got out of the car and gently pulled Olivia's imposter from the car. "Peter, what is going on?"

"I used a tranq dart...she's not Olivia, the minute she wakes up you'll understand."

Soon the alternate Olivia was in a bed in the medical wing of the building. Nina and Peter watched as the effects of the tranquilizer began to wear off. The woman pulled against her restraints and looked around.

"Who's there...who has me? Peter...Peter Bishop undo these restraints now." She continued to pull on the restraints and didn't stop.

Nina looked at Peter, "it isn't Olivia."

"Excuse me Miss Sharp." They turned to see a medical technician, he handed Nina a file and she read it as the tech left.

Peter eyed the file as well, "no Cortexiphan but traces of Mercury...like the shape shifters use. The fact she has no Cortexiphan in her is a dead give away, Olivia had so much in her that her body naturally made Cortexiphan."

"And her abilities were beginning to surface, she'll need mercury to survive in our world. If we don't give it to her, she'll die."

* * *

Peter looked at the woman in the room, "all I want is Olivia, my Olivia so do what you have to. If you have to slowly kill her to find out where she's at, do it...if you use some type of torture method...I know nothing." He looked at Nina, "just find my Olivia because I won't stop till she's with me again. She belongs with me and I belong with her, those were some of our last words."

"Olivia's connected to you, you may not know this but as a child Olivia had an imaginary friend...called Peter. At the time we thought it odd but over the last two years I've seen you with Olivia and I know it wasn't her imaginary friend she was playing with but an inner vision of you."

"How can we be connected, we were miles...states apart. We never came into contact with each other till we met two years ago."

"We've managed to find no connection but we've done a study for the last two decades. We take individuals and we delve into their inner most thoughts, their psyche and found that each person contains a match...not a genetic match but a person who can match them at everything, an opposite. Over the last twenty years we have found a name, a place and eventually a person who matches each subject.

"We believe Olivia as a child, with her abilities sensed you where our test subjects took years and were in their late teens and early twenties. Each person has a different brain pattern, we have both of yours and they match at each wave level...you are basically the same person except you are separate individuals. The fact you have the same brain waves makes it possible to communicate however you'd have to be given Cortexiphan for it to actually work."

"So give me Cortexiphan, I maybe able to communicate with her even though she's on the other side?"

"I said it was possible not defiant."

Peter eyed the woman in the room, "I'm gonna regret this but let's do it...I'm going into the tank."

* * *

A/N: Peter into the tank...what will happen?


	3. Rescue

Hope to Live For

* * *

Nina accompanied Peter to Walter's lab where they began to set up the task of getting Peter to speak with Olivia. He laid on the examination table as Walter and Nina began to hook up the Cortexiphan, starting off with a sample.

"A sample should give you enough to start feeling the effects." Nina eyed him, "once your body has become accustomed to it, we'll placed you in the tank hooked to an IV."

"So basically you're gonna pump me full of it while I'm in the tank?"

Nina nodded and looked at him, "I want you to think of a place that you and Olivia both enjoyed, it can be anywhere...a car, a lake...this lab, anything that you and she both share as a fond place to be." Peter closed his eyes, "do you have an idea of where you are?"

"The bench outside the Harvard building, we go there when something upsets her and talk. It's how I know she's upset or something's wrong."

"Good, now think about Olivia...picture her in your mind Peter." Walter looked at Nina and began the administration of Cortexiphan. "Picture her as you know her, the way she looks at you when no one is around. Do you have an image of her?"

"Yeah, the look in her eyes...its beautiful, she's coming to grips with something but the look in her eye is comfort...she knows I'm there."

"Alright, now open your eyes Peter," he opened his eyes and Nina gently inserted another IV.

"Let's get you in the tank son before anything else happens."

* * *

Soon he was in the tank and it was shut on him, he thought about Olivia and their bench, he thought about how much he loved her, how much he wanted her beside him. Suddenly he was sitting on their bench and no one was around. She was there, she looked at him with a look of fright.

_"Peter?"_

_"Yeah Liv, I'm here."_ He took her hand in his and he eyed her, _"where are you Liv...where in the other world are you?"_

She shook her head and looked out, _"I come here in my mind, my memories because its one place Walternate can't take from me. I think about everything we've done, sometimes I fantasize more...like we're married and have children. In my mind I can make anything happen and I never want to leave." _She looked at him, _"I don't want to go Peter, to be alone in that cell like a prisoner, I understand what Walter went through...I don't know how to stay sane without retreating into myself. I'm so scared Peter."_

He moved over and placed an arm around her, pulling her against him. _"I'm in the tank, Nina Sharp says we have some type of connection...that our brain waves match as if we're the same person yet different people. I have Cortexiphan running through me, a hell of a lot of it...but what matters is I made it here to you."_

She looked at him, _"don't leave me Peter, please don't leave me." _Tears were in her eyes and he wiped them away.

_"Olivia, I want you to think of me, me and the lab...just us. Close your eyes for me, trust me Sweetheart." _She closed her eyes and he placed his fingers to her temple, _"think of the lab, think of only the lab...got it?" _She nodded and he took her hands, _"I'm about to be pulled back, Nina and Walter would give me only ten minutes and its coming to an end, think of the lab and pull all that fear to the surface. Your abilities only surface with fear, think of the lab."_

* * *

Outside the tank, Nina and Walter were monitoring the clock, "it's time Walter."

"What's time, what's going on?" They both turned to see Astrid with a bag of groceries. She placed them down and looked at them. "Where's Peter and Olivia?"

"Peter is in the tank and the woman we know as Olivia is an imposter from the other side." Walter looked back at the monitor after explaining to Astrid. "His heart rate is steady, he's doing well."

"He has more Cortexiphan in him then he should, it'll overload his brain." Nina looked at the computer. "I'm turning the Cortexiphan supply off, he'll wake up any moment. Astrid right?" She looked at Astrid and the young woman nodded. "Get a couple of towels, Peter will need them."

Astrid went to get towels and came back just as Nina was pulling the plug, so to speak. They heard a loud thump come from the tank as well as coughs. Walter hurried over and opened the tank to find Peter holding a coughing Olivia, apparently having swallowed some of the water.

"Towels quickly." Peter climbed out of the tank and pulled Olivia out, Astrid handed him towels and he quickly began to dry Olivia off. "She's going to need medical attention, she's malnourished and who knows what they did over there.."

Nina eyed him, "we'll take her to Massive Dynamic...there she'll get the best treatment and the doctor she'll have won't raise any questions of how she came to be in this state. I'll have our ambulance here in under fifteen minutes."

"Peter." Olivia held onto him and he pulled her closer to him, kissing her head.

"You did it Olivia, you did it Sweetheart. You're home and safe." He thought about all that scared him and at that moment, all he cared about was her safety and health. _**Thank God for the Cortexiphan…never thought I'd want to thank Walter for pumping her full of the stuff as a child.**_

Olivia eyed him, having heard his thoughts because her abilities had surfaced due to the fear she held. "Remind me to thank Walter too."

"What Sweetheart?" He looked at Olivia as Astrid placed a blanket over her.

She squeezed his hand and smiled, "remind me to thank Walter as well, for pumping me full of Cortexiphan." She noticed Astrid was helping Walter and Nina was talking to her medical staff over the phone. "I know you're thankful that I was loaded with Cortexiphan as a child. I can read your thoughts."

"My thoughts, you can read them?"

She looked at Astrid, "Astrid's wondering why she didn't know that I wasn't here and thought my alternate was me sooner." She turned toward Walter, "he's thinking about the success of the Cortexiphan in you and that it might work with adults and not just children. Nina is wondering if I'm really okay and what they did to me on the other side, she's anxious and doesn't want to wait for test results but she'll have to."

"Whoa, FBI could use you in interrogations." He noticed her small smile, however it was obvious she was tired. "They didn't let you sleep did they?"

* * *

She shook her head and closed her eyes, leaning against him. Peter held her and kissed her head, only moving when Nina's medics arrived. They brought in the gurney and Peter gently picked up Olivia and placed her on it. Olivia woke suddenly and several jars busted out of no where, the medics hit the deck upon the jars busting as glass went flying. Peter grabbed Olivia's hand and held it. "Olivia, Sweetheart you're safe." He gently centered her face to look at him, "you're safe, safe and in your world...in Walter's lab." He noticed her breathing was heavy, "calm down, calm down...shh."

He let her hand go and she grabbed it back quickly, "don't go Peter, please don't go."

"I'm not, I'm right behind you...you'll be right here. I'm gonna go change and be right back." He placed a hand on her face, "I'm not leaving you Sweetheart, you'll be right here till I get back."

He was back in seven minutes and nodded to Nina, who walked with him through the halls and out of the building, holding Olivia's hand the entire time.

* * *

A/N: To Massive Dynamic...what can happen?


	4. Dangerous Ride

Hope to Live For

* * *

Inside the ambulance, they attempted to put an IV in her and immediately the IV was jerked from the medic's hands and flew into the corner by the door. Nina looked at Peter and then looked at the Olivia. "Olivia we need to get an IV started, Peter will do it but you need to control your abilities."

Peter took the new IV line from the medic and gently touched her arm, calmly talking to her.

"Remember what you told me when we were in our minds, about us and more. I saw this nice house the other day, two houses down from the one Walter and I live in. I was thinking about buying it...what do you think?" He looked at her and she nodded.

"I'd like to see it first." She looked down to see the IV was in her arm, having not noticed it go in because of what Peter said.

"See, no issue. I'm not on fire or being thrown across an ambulance or something else...it's gonna be alright Liv, just takes time." He kissed her head and eyed her, "and I'm serious about the house."

That gave him a weak smile and he held her hand the entire way.

* * *

A/N: Olivia's abilities are surfacing suddenly...why?


	5. Olivia's Fear

Hope to Live For

* * *

B/N: John Scott returns...uh oh, how does Olivia react?

* * *

Once at Massive Dynamic, as they unloaded Olivia, Nina pulled Peter aside.

"John Scott..."

Peter eyed her, "what about him, he's dead."

"No, we were able to revive him, treat his wounds and brain injuries, he's part of my security under another name legally. He works mainly in the medical wing."

"If Olivia sees him, I don't know what could happen. She just came back from a world that did God knows what to her, her abilities are uncontrolled...she could kill one of us unintentionally or break down further and personally we're just starting to calm her down, all hell could fly loose literally."

"I understand I'll try to keep him away, all he knows is Olivia still works for Fringe and has a partner. I didn't say she was in the other world or is connected to you in any way. He doesn't even know you or what your name is."

"You think he doesn't, if he's part of security he'd near a computer...he could know anything. He could have gone anywhere."

"He works and loves here...but you're right about security..."

"Peter?" Olivia called out and eyed him, he turned to her.

"I'm right here Sweetheart."

* * *

He went to her and took her hand, they began to wheel her into the medical wing, two men were there and Olivia saw one from her past...John Scott.

"Stop!" The gurney stopped immediately without anyone doing anything, she sat up and looked at him. "John?"

"Olivia..."

"You're...you're ...no, my mind is play tricks on me." She instantly disappeared and everyone looked at the gurney but Peter pulled out his phone, calling a number.

"Come on, pick up." Peter waited and finally it did, "Ella, Ella listen to me...go to Aunt Liv's room and give her the phone. Yes she's there, thank you." He looked at Nina, "she'd go where she feels safe."

"What the hell happened?" John eyed them, "she just disappeared into thin air...what's going on with her."

Peter eyed him, "she has multiple abilities, teleporting seems to be one of them." He listened, "Livy Sweetheart you need to come back." He walked down the hall, "I know, I know but you need to come back.

"We have to keep an eye on you to make sure they can't pull you back...we can't do that there. I need you to come back, please Sweetheart...I'm worried. Okay, I'll go there, yes I'll go straight there. I love you Livy, yes I'll see you in a moment." He hung up and looked at Nina, "she's teleporting back to your office. How do I get there?"

"I'll take you." Nina started and John followed with the other man.

* * *

They found Olivia looking out the windows of Nina's office, she was shaking but seemed to be in different clothes, yoga pants and a tank top that matched. Peter sighed and shook his head.

"Liv," she turned to him and he pulled her into his arms, "don't scare me like that again, I lost you once...I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again." He kissed her head and she looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"I can't control them Peter, they control me...I'm scared and I can't stop being scared. I scared Ella by teleporting into the room, I should have thought about her and Rachel but I didn't...I don't know what to do...help me."

He nodded and held her, "I am, we'll get these under control, I promise you." He looked at her, hand on her cheek, "I promise if its the last thing I do, I'll make sure you feel safe again. Right now it's basic instinct...returning home after torture...basic PTSD. You'll learn to live with it but for now...for now we just have to keep you safe."

"Liv..." John looked at her and Olivia backed up against the wall, the computer on Nina's desk began to spark and the stack of papers on it caught fire. "What...what's going on, how's all this happening?"

"John, I think it's best you leave Olivia alone." Nina looked at him, "she's dangerous to anyone around her...everyone but Peter. She has multiple abilities due to a drug in her, a drug given to her as a child. She ranges from pyrokinetic abilities to teleportation and telekinesis...it's best to leave her alone."

"Why's he unaffected?" John looked at Nina and she looked at Peter.

"Peter and Olivia share the same psyche, their wave patterns are the same...they are one person in two bodies...actual soul mates. They work better together then they do apart, one calms the other, causes anger." She walked over to Peter as she held up her hands so Olivia could see her. She gently held out a syringe to Peter and he knew it was a powerful sedative.

She backed up as Peter walked to Olivia, "Livy, Sweetheart...look at me," she eyed him, "that's it, come here."

She walked towards him and he gently touched her arm, Olivia saw the syringe and balked. "No, no needles...no! Peter I trusted you." She tried to pull away but he jabbed it into her arm and pushed it in before she got away. "I trusted you Peter...I trus..." She became sedated and Peter caught her, picking her up in his arms.

* * *

A/N: Peter betrays her...what will she say?


	6. Discovery

Hope to Live For

* * *

B/N: We find out why Olivia's abilities are so dangerous...

* * *

They went to the medical wing and the first thing was to do a MRI, Peter laid Olivia on the machine's bed and went to the viewing room. Midway the technician stopped and looked at Nina.

"We can't proceed any further Miss Sharp...at risk of the fetus."

"Fetus?" That came from John, Peter and Nina all at once

The technician brought up images of a fetus within Olivia, "I'd say no more then thirteen weeks."

"I returned fourteen weeks ago exactly, they did this." Peter looked at Nina, "if that's Olivia's child, then it should produce Cortexiphan naturally...it's causing her sudden heightened abilities."

"We can safely perform a genetic screening without harm to the baby," Nina looked at Peter, "we'll perform the screening before she wakes. Olivia showed no signs of knowing she was pregnant."

"I doubt they told her what they did to her, let's perform the genetic screening and see the results."

* * *

They got Olivia settled into a nice suite, it had color verses the normal white of Massive Dynamic. Olivia woke to find Peter by her bed, holding her hand. "Hey, how do you feel?"

"You gave me..."

"A sedative, so that you harmed no one. You were setting papers and computers ablaze, we didn't want you to hurt anyone. Apparently I'm immune to you so Nina had me give it to you."

She looked at him and nodded, "is he really alive?"

"Yeah he is and he's freaked out, he doesn't know you...not who you are now. He's coming to grips that you have abilities that are not natural...I mean who starts fires out of thin air?" He chuckled and Olivia gave a small smile.

* * *

A knock made them look at the door, "it's Nina, she has some news...I can't tell what."

"Come in," Peter looked at Olivia as the door opened and Nina came in the room. She shut the door and looked at them.

"I just got the test results back, you explained your father needed you for a machine there?"

Peter nodded, "yeah why?"

Olivia looked at Peter, "I'm pregnant with your child." She shook her head, "I didn't know...I swear Peter I didn't know I was pregnant."

He nodded, "I know, the time frame fits them, how'd they do this...create a child?"

Nina sat in a chair and looked at him, "William said they perfected cloning, both singular and binary...it's apparently used in all areas. Binary for children and animals while singular is used for organs and food...apparently this child is a binary clone. All they would need was a DNA sample from you both."

"So our baby is a clone?"

"A genetic clone, they'd take your DNA and splice it...mixing it together before placing it in one of Olivia's eggs and stimulating it by electricity. She is a complete individual with a different set of DNA, she'd be like any child you conceived together." She smiled and stood, "I've given you an inhibitor Olivia, the baby is adding to your growing abilities, the Cortexiphan is in her too. It'll cut back the harsher abilities but not all."

"Thank you." She looked at Nina, "for everything."

"Massive Dynamic is an friend of Fringe Division, always has and always will be." She smiled, "get some rest, oh these are for you." She held out images of a 3D sonogram to Peter and he looked at them, handing a few to Olivia.

* * *

Olivia smiled widely at the images, tracing the head of her baby. "Wow, look at her." She showed Peter one and he smiled, showing her the one he had. "Waving."

"This is amazing, I have to tell you the last time I felt like this was when you told me I belonged with you...just so..."

"Much in love," she looked at him, "I'm no longer afraid Peter...I'm happy...about her."

"How about Hope...for a name, she gives everyone hope, not just us."

Olivia smiled, "Hope Bishop...sounds good, Hope Elizabeth Bishop...after your mother."

Peter looked at the sonogram, "she does look like she has my mother's nose." Olivia chuckled and he laughed. He leaned up and kissed her head, "if I'm glad about one thing, I'm glad they did this...everything else is under the title of 'bad' but this, this is good...our daughter."

* * *

A/N: Walternate tried to create an child to take Peter's place...good think Olivia's back.


	7. Home Cooked Meal

Hope to Live For

* * *

She placed her hand on his cheek, he kissed her and she smiled. Peter smiled back at her and kissed her again, "hi."

"Hi, good to have you back...for a while at least." He kissed her forehead and looked at his watch, " well after lunch time, I'll see what I can get together for you. Anything specific you want...steak, rib-eye...chicken parmesan...pancakes?"

"Pancakes, I miss pancakes...although I'll probably be making them for Ella for weeks."

"Pancakes and bacon coming right up," he moved to the door, backing up to it as he spoke to her. "we'll hold off on the wine and beer for the next five months and substitute it with orange juice, hold the orange add apple. How does that sound?"

"Perfect and..."

"Strawberry syrup not regular and add powdered sugar...Aunt Liv's recipe...Ella told me."

Olivia eyed him, "did she?"

"Now don't get the little princess in trouble, I wormed it out of her with the promise of a day at the zoo...which I have yet to pay on. Once we're out of here, Ella is spending the day at the zoo with Aunt Liv and Uncle Peter."

"Sounds like a date."

He chuckled and eyed her, "you wish, be right back Sweetheart." He opened the door and left.

* * *

A/N: What's up next?


	8. Two Men, One Woman

Hope to Live For

* * *

B/N: John sees Olivia and she makes her choice and both men meet...what could happen?

* * *

Olivia spent the time looking at the sonograms till a knock, she looked up. "Come in John."

He opened the door and came in, "how'd..."

"I can read minds, telepathy." She looked at him and he eyed her. "You look good for someone dead." She cocked her head to the side, "yeah, Nina would want that...don't worry, I don't blame you for cutting contact with everyone."

"You really got this thing down, talking is easy."

Olivia placed the sonograms together and set them on the nearby bed table. "It'll come in useful at work, when I get back. Charlie died...shape shifter impersonated him and I was forced to kill the shape shifter."

"So this Peter guy..." He looked at her, "hazy past."

"Yes I love him, ever since I thought you were dead I couldn't move on but Peter and I clicked. We worked together, close friends and out of no where it hit me, I was in love with him. Before you ask, deeper then that I felt with you...I'm sorry."

"No that's fine, you're supposed to think I'm dead...scared me for a while...those abilities."

She smiled, "my usual abilities are restricted to telepathy and telekinesis, the baby intensified them but the inhibitor is helping to suppress the abilities she's passing to me."

"She...it's a girl?"

Olivia nodded and smiled, "Nina's test shows its a girl...we're naming her Hope, Hope Elizabeth Bishop."

He eyed her, knowing she moved on. "It's good to see you, to see that you're moving on with life. If you're happy with this guy...I won't stand in your way."

* * *

She nodded as he left as Peter came in the room. "Hi, Peter Bishop." He held out his hand and John took it.

"John Scott, currently John Davison but we both know that won't fly." He looked at Olivia, "keep her safe and we'll be fine."

"I think we both know Olivia can pretty much take care of herself...kicks ass and wields a gun like a manic but one hell of a shot."

"Yeah I'll agree with you there."

Olivia eyed them, "this is too strange, stop please."

* * *

A/N: Peter and Olivia talk next...it's cute.


	9. Looking to the Future

Hope to Live For

* * *

B/N: It's a cute scene between Olivia and Peter...about their daughter and traits she'll get.

* * *

Peter chuckled and eyed her, "I live to serve you your highness," he bowed slightly and walked to her bed as John left. "Pancakes will be here shortly, Nina says her cafeteria is working on them...your way." He looked at her, "sure you're fine?"

"I really don't remember much other then the dark room and sharp lights, they'd knock me out each time so I never knew what they did to me. About a month ago my telekinesis and telepathy kicked in..."

"Baby...I mean Hope's brain began to work...Cortexiphan kicking up the normal brain activity in fetal development and poof...Mommy has abilities. Of course it could have also been your fear reached it's peak."

"All I have now is telepathy and telekinesis...everything else is gone. The inhibitor is preventing everything but that...those two must be my normal abilities and Hope caused more dangerous ones to surface."

Peter chuckled, "yeah, we'll have to give her the inhibitor from birth, can't have fires starting when she's only a few days old and we don't answer her cries quick enough." He looked at her and smiled, "with your stubbornness we'd have the house burnt down on day one."

"And with your ego, she'd be a danger to everyone after she begins to walk and talk." She pointed at him, finger against his chest. "You have a big ego."

"But you love it." He gave her a cocky smile and she chuckled and shook her head. "What no?"

Olivia pulled him down by his shirt and kissed him, "I love you, I could do without the ego."

* * *

Peter nodded and looked at her, "first thing is first, when I get you home you're going to get this dye out of your hair. I want to see those blond locks not these red ones, I hate it."

"So do I, I only did it to get to you."

A knock came and Olivia smiled, "come in." A woman came in with a tray and placed it on the bed table.

"There you are Agent Dunham, pancakes with strawberry syrup and powdered sugar with a side of apple juice."

"Thanks."

The woman left and Olivia began to eat, Peter stole a piece and she looked at him, "I'm immune to you Livy."

"Doesn't mean I can't stab you with my fork."

He chuckled and kissed her head, "fair enough, enjoy while I go talk to Nina about getting you out of here and back home."

"Please."

Peter left and walked to the door, he looked back at Olivia and smiled. She was safe and the mother of his child, everything was right in the world finally. All he needed was Olivia and Hope and he had them.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is the last: Hope's Birth


	10. Hope to Live For

Hope to Live For

* * *

Five Months Later: Boston Medical Hospital

Olivia laid pushing, Peter beside her holding her hand. "That's it Livy, push."

The doctor looked at her, "that's it Olivia, a big push...good." The cry of a newborn filled the room and the doctor held her up. "There she is, your daughter."

Peter looked at Olivia as she laid back, he blond hair sticking to her face. He kissed her head, "you did good Sweetheart, you did wonderful. I love you."

"Love you too." She was exhausted.

"8 pounds and 14 ounces, 21 inches." The nurse laid the newborn in Olivia's arms, "what's her name?"

Olivia looked at the nurse, "Hope."

* * *

And she was, Hope was to live for...Olivia and Peter lived for her...their hope and joy for the future. Given to them by horrible means but they cherished her from the moment of discovery.

Peter and Olivia got married on the anniversary of their meeting on the lawn of Harvard, just a few months before Hope's birth. A new start for them all.

Olivia's PTSD eventaully went away with San Weiss' help and of course Peter's. She took charge of Fringe Divison when Broyles retired but continued to go into the field. Of course, no one questioned her because Agent Olivia Bishop's word was law in Fringe Division...after all, who knew more about the Divison and how to run it then a woman who possessed telepathy and could read the minds of her agents.

They all...everyone, had hope to live for...for the future and for family.

* * *

A/N: What did you think?


End file.
